1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to model cars. More specifically, the present invention relates to wall-mounted shelving adapted for displaying model cars.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR
Young and old alike savor the age old pastime of model making. Model makers' ever increasing zeal to more realistically render their subjects drives them to explore new building materials, tools and techniques. Model car enthusiasts experiment with paints and suspension devices that give the appearance of motion. Unfortunately, these enthusiasts efforts are muted by the static display methods available. A need exists for inventions that provide model car enthusiasts with dynamic display means.
Several types of scale car display apparatuses are described in the literature. For example, U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 264,906, issued Jun. 15, 1982, to Ollie N. Franklin, shows a combined display and storage unit for a model train. The apparatus appears to be a pedestal having a horizontal surface. A scaled-down set of railroad tracks are mounted to the pedestal. A train may be situated on the track. A clear cover mounts on the pedestal and encloses the train and tracks.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,658, issued Jun. 27, 1978, to Hermann Neuhierl, describes a toy model vehicle track support system. The device includes at least one pylon to which a plurality of horizontal flat elements are mounted. Supporting means stretch from the top of the pylon to remotely located mounting points on each flat element, similar to a suspension bridge.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,279, issued Jul. 17, 1979, to Wayne R. Halford, describes a curved track section for toy vehicle. The apparatus includes sections of pre-formed track, each section having predetermined bank angles. The sections are interconnected and form a continuous track for self-propelled vehicles. The track sections are shown resting on a horizontal surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,618, issued Jul. 21, 1992, to Michael J. Chapin, describes an elevated Christmas tree rack. The device includes a plurality of model railroad track sections, each connected to a Christmas tree collar section thereby defining a module. A plurality of modules are connected to form a railroad track encircling above a collar maintaining a Christmas tree.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,048, issued Aug. 30, 1994, to Lawrence T. Jones et al., describes a wall-mounted slot car track with moving accessories. The device includes generally flat, wall-mounted vertical members with electrified track sections disposed thereon. Each track section has a slot therein. Self-propelled electric model vehicles have retention members that are retained within the slots. The model vehicles receive electrical impulses from the track and translate thereon accordingly.
Clearly, the above demonstrates a need for a scale car race track display having a race track-like appearance.
None of the above references, taken alone or in combination, are seen as teaching or suggesting the presently claimed scale car race track display.